


"I'm Happy For You."

by overstrand_marcia_i



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Angst, F/M, Septimus Heap - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overstrand_marcia_i/pseuds/overstrand_marcia_i
Summary: Why does Marcellus feel like he's lied to her?





	"I'm Happy For You."

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim any relation to the Septimus Heap franchise. All canon characters are credited to Angie Sage. This is simply fancontent, created for other fans.

**“I’m Happy For You.”**

Marcellia One-Shot

 

     Marcellus felt tears in his eyes as he watched her walk away. Everything had happened so quickly, so abruptly, but perhaps that feeling was a byproduct of having lived so long.

     In reality, he should have known. All of the signs had been there; he had just chosen to ignore them in favor of the faint glimmers of hope that he continued to clutch as tightly as ever.

     But in an instant, just a few seconds, she had broken his heart without ever knowing.  _Marcellus,_ she had said quietly,  _I’m getting married to Milo._ For a moment, he had been completely paralyzed with shock, but that hadn’t lasted nearly long enough, for he wished in that moment that he could numb all he felt.

     The pain came next, followed by confusion, followed by something deep and awful and personal. Then, Marcellus had simply said to her: “Oh. I’m happy for you.”

     And in a way, he was. At least she could be happy with someone, even if it wasn’t him. Her happiness was what he wanted in the end, wasn’t it?

     So why did he feel like he’d lied to her? 

_“I’m happy for you.”_

     And why did he have tears in his eyes?


End file.
